


Did You Know

by IadaAnfisa



Series: "Did You Know?" Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IadaAnfisa/pseuds/IadaAnfisa
Summary: The darkness crept up to him from the back of his mind, but a light pushed the darkness away.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: "Did You Know?" Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843567
Kudos: 26





	Did You Know

Sans smiles down at the girl sleeping on his lap. They both lost track of the time for a bit, so he decides that she might as well spend the night in the guest room again. To be fair, Star Wars is an awesome movie series and it was hard not to get lost to the story. Hopefully Papyrus won't scold them too much again. 

It's amazing to think of how far they had come from when they first met. Two years ago, if you had told Sans that he would have an amazing girlfriend, living happily with his brother in a nice little house in the suburbs, he would have laughed it off. 

She would never know how much she had done for him.

*Two years ago*

Midnight walks had become normal for Sans. He just couldn't stand being at the house when the stars were out, they were comforting. And he needed that comfort. 

The monsters had been free for an entire year, and things were going great! Better than great, actually. Most humans were very apologetic over the actions of their ancestors, even though they themselves were not at fault. Programs were put up to help the monsters immigrate fully into society, and businesses soon sprung up, advertising monster products. Mettaton of course soaked up all of the attention that the humans would give him. 

Everything was going great! 

So why.....why couldn't he be happy?

The Reset button was broken. Frisk had broken it as soon as they reached topside. She promised him that she would figure everything out the right way from now on. 

But what does he do now?

In the underground, everything was so predictable. He didn't remember everything about the resets, but the sense of deja vu was stronger for him than for the others. Every day was the same. He was comfortable......well, as comfortable as he could be trapped with a genocidal maniac for a few timelines. 

Still, those days were over now.

But if he wasn't there to keep track of the resets, what was he supposed to do? 

He had spent so long focused on Frisk, on the resets, that everything felt a bit....mundane now. No way did that mean he wanted to go back to those days, but he felt a bit.....useless....

Unimportant. 

He had worked on the machine for a while, but it didn't work anymore without all of the magic being concentrated in one area like it was underground. He sold hotdogs again, hung out around Grillby's, did a few comedy gigs, anything to occupy himself.

Then Papyrus started to get more independent. 

Not that that was a bad thing! It's just....Papyrus was always something he could count on. Always there. Now, Paps had gotten a job as an amateur baker, which was a bit surprising, and just so happened to start dating another worker there. She was nice, kind of quite, but he guess it balanced out nicely with Papyrus's loud nature. He was happy for his bro.

But he felt even more useless now than ever. 

He couldn't stop the thoughts that entered into his head every now and then. Of harder times, when he couldn't hold onto his HoPe. Wondering through the underground with a bundle in his arms, until he finally arrived in front of Grillby's. The flaming bartender had helped raised both of the brothers since stripes. Back then, someone had reached a hand out from the darkness to help him. 

But who did he have now?

Sans didn't even notice when he had stopped by the entrance to the underground, but as soon as he noticed, he turned around and started walking in another random direction. 

The surrounding area had been turned into some sort of natural reserve/tourist attraction that anyone could visit as long as they respectful of the plant and wildlife. Now that the barrier was broken, golden flowers and echo flowers had started to show up on the mountain they had been trapped under. It really was a very beautiful view.

Sans stopped at one of the look-outs. It was nice. The stars were shining above him, the echo flowers were glowing around him, he could see the city lights twinkling far beneath him, farther down the mountain. It was such a beautiful night.

It was nights like these, that guys like him, felt even smaller than usual. 

The world was so big. 

The surface was so big. 

What now?

He looked down at the city lights again, and once again, the unwelcome darker thoughts in the back of his mind came back. Would anyone even notice? What if he just sort of, disappeared? Like Gaster did all those years ago.....

Would anyone even care?

He doesn't know how long he stared down. He didn't even notice how close he had gotten to the edge until he was right there, one step and a fence away from falling. 

Should he? 

Papyrus wouldn't have to worry so much about him anymore. Sans saw how his brother looked at him in the mornings, with so much concern. If Sans was gone, maybe Papyrus could focus more on his own job and girlfriend, and really go places without his deadbeat brother dragging him back down.

When had he put his hand on the fence? 

His eyelights were locked on the city, never really wavering that much, although he could feel how small they were. What would happen, if he just gave up his one HP? 

What is he just disappeared-

"Hi there!"

Sans jumped and whirled around to face the voice that came out of no where. Who in their right mind would be on the mountain this late besides him? There were still racists out there, so he was ready to defend himself, but looking at who had spoken, he didn't think he would have too. 

The human girl smiled and moved a bit closer, putting out her hand for a handshake. "I didn't think anyone else would be here, sorry to disturb you." She used her other hand to rub the back of her neck. "Do you also come here to stargaze?"

Sans blinked, then looked up at the sea of stars still twinkling above, looked at her, then the sky, then her again. He was confused, then he realized that she still had her hand reached out towards him. He warily extends his hand out as well, and, as a creature of habit, as soon as she shook his hand, the night was filled with the sounds of his favorite woopy cushion, and echo flowers around them also picking up the noise and echoing back towards the two.

The human seemed to freeze, and Sans wondered for a moment if he had made a mistake, then jumped again when she started laughing. It was such a beautiful sound, and as the Judge, Sans could see her green soul brighten. 

Kindness.

It took her a bit for the human to catch her breath. "Haha, the sound.....and the flowers.....and repeating.....pft haha." She took a few deep breaths. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question." she smiled at him again.

Sans panics again before remembering that she had asked if he was there to stargaze. Of course he wasn't going to tell her what he was really planning on doing before she had scared him, so he gave a safe answer. "'course, this is the best spot to see the stars after all." 

She seemed to agree and sat down in the grass behind them. Sans hesitated for a few moments before taking a seat beside her when she patted the ground. 

"If you don't mind, can I join you? I find that stargazing is always a bit more interesting when you can enjoy it with somebody else." She said a bit shyly. 

"knock yourself out, kid."

She giggled and mumbled about not being a kid half-heartedly. 

He didn't know how long they sat there for, just staring at the stars. The longer they stayed, the more he could feel himself relaxing. Maybe it was the atmosphere (although the sounds of farts coming form the echo flowers didn't really add to that), or maybe it was the calming signals he could feel coming from her soul, but he felt himself enjoying the night as he heard her mumbling to herself and discreetly pointing out different stars, probably trying to make a picture from the pretty bright dots. 

It wasn't until the sun started to rise that he realized that Papyrus was going to be up soon. He couldn't believe that he had stayed out all night with a stranger! He excused himself and was about to shortcut back home before she called out to him again.

"I know that this is a bit awkward, but if you're interested, I'm planning on coming back tomorrow." She started to play with the long sleeves on her sweater. "If you want, we can watch the stars again."

He didn't know how such simple words could send such a strong spark of hope into his soul, but the darkness he had felt earlier was starting to lift. It wasn't gone, but maybe.....

"sure kid..." he smiled at her, then he was gone.

It wasn't until the next morning that he realized that he had never gotten her name. He considered not going back, to find another spot to...finish business...but, at the memory of her laughter, the bright smile she had given him....he wanted to see it, just one more time.

So he met up with her...again...and again...soon, they were meeting at the mountain once a week, then twice a week. She'd tell him stories about the stars, and point out figures that she made up. 

A year later, and they were best friends. She would come over to his house to watch movies and cook with him and Papyrus, also talking with Papyrus's girlfriend. He'd go over to her house to play video games and pig out on junk food. 

Did she know how much she mean to him?

It was year and two months after they had met that he finally got the courage to actually ask her out. Well, more like Papyrus made him. What was he supposed to do if she said no? He was scared that he would go back to the darkness that she had pulled him out of, and he didn't know if he would be able to handle it this time. He needed her. 

He was so happy she had said yes. 

The first date was wonderful. Grillby's, of course, and she was almost adopted by the hot bartender with her polite manners. She laughed at his jokes, and played cards with the dog squad. 

They've been dating for six months. 

She doesn't know how much she means to him.

Sans looks down again at the girl on his lap with a smile. She always looked so peaceful whenever he caught her taking naps, and so cute too. He chuckles and kisses the top of her head, positioning her so that he could slip out from beneath her and carry her to the guest room. Once he tucks her in, he can't help but stay for a little bit longer, playing a bit with a strand of her hair.

'You have no idea what you did all those years ago.' He thinks as he makes sure she's warm enough. 'Did you know how happy I am that you are with me? Did you know that my HoPe has gone up since you arrived? Did you know that my life got so much brighter? 

'Did you know that you saved me?'


End file.
